Brotherhood: Finnick and Percy
by GodlyHaymitchWeasley
Summary: Finnick Odair from Hunger Games and Percy Jackson from Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus are both brothers, both of them live in District 4 with their parents, though Percy still maintains his Poseidon powers when he is no longer a son of Poseidon. Or is he? Want to know? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

"PERCY!" Finnick shouted, his voice echoing through the house.  
It was a simple wooden house, with a lot of corals and sea shells in it.  
Percy woke up by Finnick's shout, wondering what the hell did Finnick want.  
"What do you want brother?!" Percy shouted, though his voice wasn't strong enough to create an echo.  
"Do you wanna hunt?"Finnick shouted in response.  
"Sure!"Percy said, remembering that this day was fishing day, though almost every day was fishing day.  
This fishing day had this particular quality. It was that there were more fish than ever, since it was fish migration day.  
Percy changed his pajamas to clothes in less than half a second. He ran all the way towards the door in which Finnick was waiting, standing, his back against the door frame.

* * *

"It was about time." Finnick said, laughing and punching softly Percy's shoulder.  
"So, where have you been this days Finnick? Have you been with Annie?" Said Percy in a mocking tone.  
"Yeah, got a problem?" Finnick said, answering to Percy's mockery.  
"No, just asking." Percy said, shaking his head in denial.  
They walked all the way towards the beach silently after the short talk.

* * *

When they arrived, Annie was already there, which Finnick noticed.  
"Hey, Percy, could you do that thing you do with the water?" Finnick said to Percy, whispering.  
Percy knew what Finnick meant. Finnick meant Percy's strange water controlling.  
Percy lifted a small water sphere, which he then smashed against Annie's shoulder.  
Annie suddenly turned around, opening her eyes widely, splashing water on Finnick's face, and then running towards Finnick, punching him hard in the shoulder.  
"Ouch! Since when do women hit that hard?" Finnick said, rubbing the part where Annie had stroke him with her fist.  
"Or you are a weak little girl."Annie said mockingly.  
"Hahah, so funny Annie." Finnick said.  
"So, how are you Annie?" Percy said.  
"Fine, thanks for asking Percy." Annie said with a smile, then looking at Finnick.  
"At least he know his manners." Annie said mockingly to Finnick, grinning.  
"Ohhh, please! Then you really don't know him. Who do you think was the one responsible for your shirt getting wetter?" Finnick said, smiling.  
"Reall?" Annie said, opening her eyes widly.  
"Yep, he did it." Finnick said.  
"Wait for me please." Annie said.  
Annie then turned towards Percy, about to hit him instead, when the whole sea lifted and fell over them all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for not being able to write for a lot of months, but, I've been really busy. I just hope you forgive me.**

* * *

"Annie! Annie! Are you okay?" Finnick said to Annie.

After the sea had fallen on top of Annie, the pressure had made her faint. Percy got out in perfect health because of his mysterious powers.  
"Thanks for asking Finnick," Said Percy, coughing up a little of water from his mouth.  
"You're welcome," Finnick said sarcastically.  
Percy laid on the sand for some five seconds before he decided to stand. After he stood up, he felt a strong pain pressing against his forehead. He was seeing some strange things: A blonde girl smiling at him, a what-looked-like a crossover between a goat and a man playing the reed pipes, and a punk girl controlling what looked like electricity.  
Percy pressed his hand on his forehead, trying to push back the pain. Finnick ran to Percy's side and started checking on him.  
"Are you okay Percy?" Finnick said, startled by the sudden struggle of Percy against an invisible force.  
"Yeah, I'm-" Percy closed his eyes, trying not to shout because of the pain inside his head. He was remembering more things: A mean girl with an electric spear, a pair of winged sandals, a man using a cloak, in which, apparently, there were people swirling in it. There also came the picture of a young man, about some twenty years, stabbing himself with a sword, a smile of victory on his scarred face. Then the memories ceased, Percy got up and started walking around the beach for some time. He then went back towards Finnick and Annie.  
"Is there, by any chance, a girl called Clarisse in here?" Percy asked, his eyes closed, walking down the beach.  
"There is one, but, why do you ask?" Annie said frowning.  
"Could you take me to her?" Percy asked them back.  
"Well, I guess we could," Finnick said.  
They started leading Percy towards Clarisse's house. They walked through the market and the air started filling with the smell of cooking fish. It smelled of underwater plants. Percy turned his head towards a moving squid and he heard a faint voice in his head saying: _Help me, son of Poseidon.  
_Percy recognized that name, but he couldn't recall where he had heard it. He kept walking until they stopped in front of an old wooden shack.  
''Are you sure it's here?'' Percy asked them. ''Isn't there another Clarisse in here?''  
"Nope, only Clarisse in the District,"Finnick said.  
Percy hesitated upon entering the shack.  
"Let's go for it,"He said to himself.  
Percy, Finnick and Annie entered the shack. It had nice sea shell decor, a black yew table, and a smaller wooden table in which a shabby old woman seated there.  
"Come here child,"The old woman said, uncovering a crystal ball.  
"Who? Me?" Percy asked.  
The old woman didn't respond, so Percy took that as a yes. He walked towards the table where the old woman was and took a seat across her.  
"Give me your hand," The old woman said to Percy.  
Percy gave her his left hand and sat uncomfortably, the woman grasping his hand with both of hers. Percy stared around the room, trying to remember the Clarisse he was talking about.  
The woman let go of Percy's hand. She started seeing strange things, such as a big dragon spraying some sort of venomous liquid on a beautiful girl's face.  
"You have a really dark story inside you," The woman said.  
"What do you mean?" Percy said.  
"I'm sorry, I should have given my name. I am Clarisse O' Daugherty, a seer,"Clarisse said.  
"You haven't answered to my question," Percy said, starting to get annoyed.  
"I mean that you are being tormented by your past," Clarisse said.  
"My past? What do you mean by my past? I have lived here since I was born,"Percy answered back.  
Clarisse looked back at Finnick for an answer.  
"Well, it's true, for as long as I can remember, it's true,"Finnick said.  
Clarisse nodded and then directed her look at Percy.  
"Someone called you something before you came here. What did he call you?"Clarisse said.  
"How do you know someone called me something?"  
"As I said, I'm a seer. Now, what did he call you?"  
"Well, it's not exactly a he, since it was a squid, but he called me 'son of Poseidon' I think,"Percy answered Clarisse.  
She looked back at Finnick. "Who is your dad?"She asked Finnick. Finnick stared uncomfortably at Percy.  
"Michael Odair, famous fisher,"He said to Clarisse.


End file.
